Unexpected blossoms
by crazylazymoi
Summary: Dying is a curious feeling. That was the first and the last thought that came to Sakura's mind as she lost in her fight to stay conscious while a pair of Sharingan red eyes watched from the shadows. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Seems you have stumbled upon on my first _serious_ attempt to write a story. Hopefully (and I am hoping really hard), you would stay around till this story is done. I have a very vague idea of how this is going to flow. Reviews, both positive and negative, would be really helpful :). Just writing this short chapter made me realize the amount of effort an author has to put in :|. I have never appreciated more some brilliantly written stories I have come across on this site!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its character belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, save the plot (er...rather the beginnings of one?) is mine.

Dying is a curious feeling.

That was the first and the last thought that came to Sakura's mind as she lost in her fight to stay conscious while a pair of Sharingan red eyes watched from the shadows.

Itachi was attuned to sounds of fight, and that was what led him to the current scene. He watched dispassionately as the girl went down fighting, who was probably on a solo mission as he could not see any teammates. She had been fighting with 3 ninjas, probably rogue as their headbands were slashed, and of jonin level from what he could see of their skill. In short, the girl was badly outnumbered even though he deduced she was a jonin herself.

He recognised the pink hair, now covered in red blood, and it could only be the Hokage's apprentice, Sasuke's teammate. Correction, Sasuke's ex-teammate, after all there's Team Hebi now. He remembered Sasuke who used to complain about the _annoying_ girl with him in Team 7, who was completely _useless_…

And suddenly, just like that, Itachi was _curious_.

Perhaps it was because of the way she fought, the surprising amount of strength in her little hands.

Perhaps because now her hair he could see were chopped unevenly till her jaws, and he had difficulty matching her up with Sasuke's description.

Perhaps it just did not sit well with him, the dying light in her startlingly green eyes.

Or perhaps because he simply was…curious, that is...

And so, he stepped into the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yay! I actually got reviews on this story :D! Would have really liked them to be signed J. Anyways, my thoughts are a bit jumbled...and I guess this story is developing too slowly to my liking K...hope you do bear with me. I am trying to keep the charactes in their skin and not be too OOC. Reviews would be very much welcome J!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Naruto or any of its characters surely does not belong to me. *Sigh*

Sakura was in peace. It was as if she was floating in nothingness, a part of everything and nothing. So this is what means to be dead she mused. Gradually she could feel a pinprick, which kept on increasing in intensity. A groan was torn from her mouth as consciousness started to creep on her.

As she tried to open her eyes, she was hit by the light. Blinking rapidly and squinting she tried to look around her surroundings. It was a room, a rather small one at that. Well, that definitely rules out heaven, as her lips quirked at that thought, followed by a hiss of pain. She could suddenly feel _everything_. From her throbbing head, to the bruised ribs which hurt even when breathing and nausea, caused by severe chakra depletion.

She could remember being on the way back to Konoha after a solo reconnaissance mission. Then she remembered being attacked by those missing Cloud nins. On any other day she could have taken them down, but she was already running low on her chakra, having been in a scuffle with some Rain ninjas before. She was fatigued and the thoughts of reaching Konoha and immersing herself in a warm bath had made her sloppy and careless. And look how she paid! Sakura grimaced imagining Tsunade shouting at her, lecturing about being on guard.

Itachi took in the features of the girl as she came into consciousness. She had yet to notice him. He watched the play of emotions on her face. The unexpected amusement, followed by the grimace. He wondered what was going in her head. She must be in lot of pain. Even though not a professional medic, he knew enough and had healed her worst injuries. But they would still hurt for a while. She had also been hit with a poisoned blade. It would render her weak for quite some time.

He questioned himself, of his motives to save her. Of stopping the leader of the rogue nins from delivering the killing blow. He had soon come to understand they were bounty hunters. Sakura had a neat sum on her head as per the latest Bingo book. Well, his own head was worth pretty much more, he thought wryly. But nonetheless, he didn't think those ninjas were too happy to see him. It had not taken him much time handling them. He was nothing if not swift and deadly when he chose.

Sakura could feel a stare weighing down on her and she turned her head slightly. Uneasiness started creeping onto her. She could make out a form in the dark corner. It was a man, a man with dark hair. Sasuke! Her breath hitched when she noticed the red clouds on the cloak. He was Akatsuki. She stared as Itachi, she did finally recognise him, stood from where he was lounging and came towards her. She felt suddenly terrified as she tried to shrink back into the bed, hitting her head on the rim of the bed in the process.

"Please refrain from moving too much."

It took some moments for Sakura to understand that Itachi was speaking. His voice was quiet and he spoke with a cultured lilt to his tone. He did not sound as a mindless killer who had decimated his entire clan save his brother. The whole situation felt unreal to her and she stared incredulously at him.

Itachi wondered if the girl had hearing problems or if her injuries had affected her intelligence. He had seen the shock, then the fear in her eyes. It was not something new to him. Then she had tried scampering away from him, making him feel irritated. He had invested his energy to heal her which she was undoing by her sudden movements.

Well, he tried again.

"You would reopen your wounds by your movements."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Here she was, in a room with one of the most feared and ruthless shinobi in the world, who was apparently showing concern for her well being. She suddenly felt disgusted by her previous frightful actions.

This was a man, who singlehandedly had shattered her dreams. The cause of Sasuke's lost childhood, and his vengeance. The cause of her heartbreak. The cause of Naruto's despair. Rage bubbled up her throat as she glared at him.

"And why would you care?" Sakura taunted back with a sneer.

Her voice sounded gravelly and scratchy to her ears with lack of use. Perhaps it was not wise to give into anger in presence of a very dangerous shinobi, when he could kill her easily even if she had her strength. But right now, she didn't care.

Itachi was a bit taken aback at those words. It did not take long for the kunoichi to take the offensive. He was still pondering the question, when the girl fell unconscious again. Itachi sighed. Just as well, as he couldn't find a suitable enough answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **It has been super busy couple of weeks :|. I edited the last chapter again a bit and tried to give it a logical sounding end. I know the story is perhaps too slow, I am really trying to increase its pace. To my utter frustration, I am finding it pretty hard to write dialogues :(. Well, it's some 2:30 AM and am a bit sleepy...but here goes...

**Disclaimer: **Usual…nope Naruto does not belong to me.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, propped against the headboard. She had gone on around in circles thinking of reason why Itachi, the mass murderer would save her? Perhaps an Akatsuki ploy? But again his behaviour did not make sense. She saw the food tray with the usual terse note in a flowing almost perfect handwriting. The formal tone, so outlandish, made her giggle.

'You may eat this. It is not poisoned.'

From what she could remember, it would be nearing five days that she has been taken by Itachi. The days had a dream-like quality. _Weird_ dream-like. She could remember snatches in between when she was awake. There would be some times when she was almost certain she could picture Itachi hovering about her to make sure she's alright. Yup, definitely _weird_. She had yet to speak with the man himself. She had been too weak to stay conscious most of the times. When she would be up, she would find some food on the stool beside the bed with an accompanying note from Itachi. It was not much, but she was thankful nonetheless. She needed to regain her strength quickly. Tsunade would be starting to worry as Sakura was always back within a stipulated mission's time. But one or two weeks overdue was considered normal for these kind of missions.

Itachi was currently debating whether or not to go to the kunoichi's room. Well, technically it was still his own room, but he was hesitating. The girl somehow reminded him of Sasuke, when he was small. Sometimes his heart, which he realised he still must possess, would constrict at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. Out of his curiosity, he knew now many things about her, filing them away. Little things, like how she furrow her brows in a certain way when she was agitated. A thud with a groan alerted him and leaving his internal battle he started for her room.

Sakura was feeling a bit stupid. She had been trying to get up. She was mighty pleased with herself when she stood on her wobbly legs. But when she tried to walk, her vision started getting blurry and down she went. Damn the weakness! She cursed those rogue nins, she was most probably poisoned. Even though it was out of her system, it left her too weak.

Footsteps neared and strong arms picked her up.

'You are not strong enough kunoichi.'

Sakura felt the vibrations from his chest as he spoke. She was gently laid on the bed again.

'Why are you helping me?'

She was tired of her confusion. Tired of the guilt every time she had been feeling thankful for Itachi's small acts of consideration. Tired of the burden of hatred she was supposed to feel, which she couldn't somehow direct towards this man.

Itachi looked at her. He wondered what she would say if he told her he wanted to learn her. And that somehow she happened to be the one last redeeming effort by him before he died. He knew his time was near. A fatal lung disease was going to kill him. Well, not, if he had his choice. He had already chosen to die by the hands of Sasuke when he was ordered to massacre his entire clan. He knew he could never harm his little brother, let alone kill him.

'Is this some Akatsuki ploy to get information? Why am I still alive?' Questions were eating Sakura again.

Itachi's face was impassive as always as he leaned down and tucked a tendril of her wayward hair behind her ears.

'Rest kunoichi', he said as he turned to leave.

Sakura felt flabbergasted at the tender gesture and for a minute she couldn't comprehend of how to react.

'Wait! What do you want from me?' She tried to shout at his retreating back. To her utter frustration she could feel unconsciousness pushing at her seams and her world went black again.

**Author's Note: **I just realised I am making Sakura fall unconsciousness at the end of chapters…poor girl…but really I couldn't think of anything else :|. Hopefully more dialogues and events in the next chapter. I guess I am being too descriptive. Do let me know your thoughts :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter feels a bit incomplete :|. I am apologising at the very beginning. I tried to include more dialogues between Itachi and Sakura. Somehow descriptive scenes come more naturally to me than dialogues. Most probably I will be rewriting this chapter again. Anyways, here goes :). Reviews would be very much welcome :).

It was past noon when Sakura got up. She was alone in the room, which unexpectedly made her feel bereft. For the last couple of days she had not laid eyes on Itachi even though she knew he had been there. It appeared he was always out before she was woke up, keeping the tray of food with the usual note, and came back late when she was already asleep. Sakura almost felt he was avoiding her, which again made no sense whatsoever.

She had thought about him, about this situation. She was still not sure if she was saved. Or was she a captive? But again, it certainly did not appear so. Her intuition was saying Uchiha Itachi was not evil, and there was more to the man than it met the eye. But the facts she knew told her a different story. She had so many questions for him! Last time she had been too weak to keep up her questioning. But today, she would confront him.

Sakura hummed slightly as she got up and did her daily ablutions. She had been gaining back her strength and could move around a bit. She could feel her chakra, even though not completely back to her potential but still it was something. Yes, today was a happy day!

After freshening up she sat at the window thinking of what to do. The thought of exploring a bit brightened her up. She found it was a small single room cabin in the middle of the forest. Probably still in Rain. She couldn't be too sure. The room had a small attached bathroom and a kitchen counter in the corner. Outside the room there was a porch. It was an idyllic place, so isolated from habitation, calm and peaceful amidst the nature.

She went to the kitchen counter thinking to make something. Itachi was probably fond of sweets from the number of discarded dango sticks in the bin. He was also meticulously organized. There were jars and bottles kept neatly arranged. She found some tea leaves and started to prepare some tea and that was how Itachi found her.

As he neared the cabin, Itachi could feel the kunoichi's chakra moving about. It seemed she was awake. She had also regained some of her chakra. Sakura. She brought forth feelings which he certainly had no wish to feel.

As he entered, the sight before him sent a pang a longing through him. Sakura was humming to herself, as she was making some tea. He had never thought of having a family of his own. Hell, he had very well accepted the fact he would not live long. And now he wondered how it would be to have someone to return home to. He chose not to go to that direction.

It was certainly not acceptable to get attached to this kunoichi. He had been mulling over what he intended to do with her. He would probably assist her back to Konoha and then go and find Sasuke. His little brother was not doing a very good job of finding him and he had waited enough. He did not have much time after all.

Even Pein, their leader seemed suspicious at today's meeting. And he suspected he was not the only one as he thought about Madara. No, he certainly did not have much time.

'You are back.'

Sakura couldn't help a smile at the sight of Itachi. Oh well, loneliness had definitely gotten to her!

'Would you like some tea?'

It was almost ingrained in her, courtesy her mother, to be polite. Sakura grimaced.

'Hn.'

Sakura took it as a yes and brought a cup for him and took a cup for herself and sat down on the edge of the bed. Itachi sat at the chair beside the window. The small room seemed smaller and both the occupants felt the awkwardness in the air.

Sakura was almost gearing up to start her questions, but to her surprise, Itachi broke the silence first.

'I would be gone for some indefinite time. You may stay as long as you wish till you recuperate fully. '

Sakura stared at him a bit at a loss for words, when all she wanted to shout was why! He was letting her go? Just like that? Why did he save her? Why he had been so _nice_? Images of Sasuke swept in her mind. Itachi had tried to capture Naruto. No, Uchiha Itachi was definitely not _nice _then.


End file.
